warriorcatsroleplayingfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Pack
Overview The Northern Pack is a very wealthy, well maintained, and well-managed pack. The pack has what they view to be a proper hierarchy. The Northern Pack is very large and is very prideful of their pack. They hardly ever have hardships and rough times. They pretty much always have full bellies and a warm place to stay. They live in the mountains and live in caves along the side of the mountains. With the alpha family staying at the top. They call their mountain The Thundering Mountain. They think that the wolves in the Southern Pack are dangerous and often pound that into every pup that is born. Camp & Territory The Northern wolves live in the wealthier part of the forest. It has a large mountain and large plains and forest. That is good for lots of prey all year round. The pack has their camp along the side of the mountain. They have a large river not far away from camp, along the river is rough rapids which are out of bounds. Northern Pack's camp is along the side of the mountain. The alpha den is a cave on the higher ledge overlooking the camp. There are other caves and dens that other wolves use. Yearlings typically stay in their parent's den and then move out and sleep in dens with their siblings, until they have a mate then they move into a den with their mate. In larger litters, male and female puppies will sleep in seperate dens. Prey The Northern Pack with their large numbers and strong muscles from growing up eating properly are able to bring down large prey animals, such as; * Elk * Deer * Rabbits * Boar * Rodents (mouse, voles, squirrels) * Domestic Cattle * Muskoxen * Caribou * Occasional bison * Occasional moose Predators Because the pack is so large they are not normally at risk, however, the puppies if they venture too far or if a single member ventures too far alone. They can be at risk from animals such as; * Rogue wolves * Southern wolves * Mountain lions * Foxes * Black bears & grizzly bears Ranks * Alpha Male: the Alpha male is on the top of the hierarchy slightly higher placed than his mate. They make a decision on very important things such as war. They are the leader of the pack. The Alpha's can be mates or they can be siblings. * Alpha Female: the Alpha female is the second of the hierarchy she helps the Alpha Male make decisions except for the very important things such as war which she has no say in. * Betas: the Betas are the children of the Alpha's their parents can decide if they want the eldest male and their mate to become Alpha. If they don't like their son's mate, however, can make it so that the eldest male will lead with his eldest sister. * Warriors: the Warriors hunt and fight for the pack. They are the blood and the energy of the pack they defend their pack even at the cost of their life. * Mothers: females who have or are expecting puppies under the age of 1 year. * Pups: Puppies become a warrior at 12 moons until then the mothers and warriors teach them the ways of the pack. * Elders: The elders of the pack are seven years and older. They are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. They are the ones that the alphas normally go to for advice. If they are wise, the elders are the only ones to whom the alphas may submit themselves to. They are respected as much as the alphas by the entire pack. Category:Clash of the Wolves